rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ser Atreyu S. Syvian
'''Ser Atreyu Syvian, '''also called '''Trey, is a Kharidian '''male living in Kandarin. He is the Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon and swornsword of Axel Vekon. Appearance and other Details Physical Appearance Human *Hazel eyes. Black messy hair. *Body: 6 foot. slender but strong. Multiple Scars from Injurys over the years. *Body Marks: a slave Tattoo on his neck, on his right arm is the Syvian S Tattoo and on his back is a Southern Kharidian Jackal/man Glyph. Cloathing Human: *Yanille Mage's College Red Headband *Syvian Family Amulet *a Red gold ring with a dragon devouring a ruby. A zamorak chrest in yellow gold on the dragons body and a S in gold at the Center ofthe ruby. *Usually a yanille Ranger sash of diffrent colors. Gear *A Yanille style leaf blade Longsword.Given to him as broken shards by the Void Knight Ginjo Bashir. The original blade was known as a Blade of Balance. & of these blades were made,each with a vurtue of Guthix in mind. This blade is known as "Diligence". Later refordged by Atreyu and Brock Avery.The core is Obsidian from handle to senter of blade. The blade is a highly Refined Mithril,steel and Blessed Silver hammered around the Obsidian core. The Blade is coated in Guthixian Glyphs. The Guard would be a solid peice of Mithril/Steel alloy. The handle would be black leather up tothe hilt which would have a circlet with a emerald Guthixian Tear symbol. The blade is known to vibrate and hum with magic when it tastes blood. *a Yanille Ranger War Axe. *a Small Obsidian dagger in his boots. *sometimes seen with a Mithril greatsword. *Often uses his own version of the Yanille Ranger Crossbow.. Life History Early Life Trey was born in Canifis to Ronon Syvian and Acela Blood; his father and mother abandoned him in Nardah. He was raised alongside his sister Lyanna until he was 12. On the night of this 12th birthday Trey left on a trade-ship for Port Khazard to find his father. In Port Khazard Horus found Ronon who was working as a member of the Kandarin Military. Following his father, Trey joined the Royal Army of Ardougne. He served mainly as a city guard until he was called up for work in the Colonies. Attached to the 6th Kandarin Colonial Force Atreyu, now 17, sailed for Miscellania to serve under Alec Nin. He spent the next few months in Miscellania. Miscellania and Fremennik Imprisionment After a short time,Miscellania was attacked by a clan of Fremenniks known as the Polemistis. Their army attacked and after a 3-day siege Miscellania fell. Trey and seven others were captured, Alec Nin ran to Arougne where he was executed for treason by Prince Vectis, that being the loss of 300 soldiers of Kandarin. For the next 4 years Trey worked in a Fremennik mine as a slave. Eventually the Polemistic government failed. Atreyu was released by the new Rellekan Chieftain Thorkir. Having spent 4 years in the north, Atreyu headed back to Ardougne and then to Yanille. Seeking out his father, Trey began training in the Art of the Yanille Rangers, though he never officially joined, he did fight at the second Battle of Camelot, helping overthrow Zenthos Dae. A few weeks after his father left for Morytania where he joined Acela and the new Varrock Government. He left for Falador to take up a life as a sell-sword and metalworker (A trade he picked up in the Fremmenik lands). He later learned that his uncle Eden Syvian, Lord of Yanille, had killed his father and mother. The Dragonkin Worshipers Atreyu was one of the first stand up to the Worshiper aggression. He worked his way into becoming a blacksmith in Varrock so he could better aid people. After only a week in Varrock, the sword shop across the street from his workshop was raided by a few guards. Knowing the family that lived there, Atreyu busted into one of the side rooms killing the first guard. Unable to save the woman who ran the shop, Trey engaged the remaining guards who were lead by the Zealot. This allowed the young girl to escape, but cost him his freedom. Atreyu was sent to Deamonheim, where he was beaten and left to the elements for 4 days. Eventually he was brainwashed into believing he was a Worshiper himself. After many weeks of service the war in Misthalin ended. Trey's brainwash, only programmed to hold his mind for the war, was dispelled. He ran for Al Kharid to escape the Zealot and the guards. He still holds their ideals and Religion. Secretly Worshiping the Dragonkin. Spymaster of Al Kharid Upon arriving at Al Kharid, Atreyu went before the Emir, telling him his story and asking for judgement. The Emir told him that the best way to make up for the evil he did was to serve the people of not just Al Kharid, but the world. Learning of Atreyu's skills, Kato Drakkar appointed Horus as the Spymaster of Al Kharid,as well as temporary Vizier. He worked well there until the word of Kandarin's soon to be take over of Asgarnia reached Atreyu,he resigned his position as Spymaster and started home. Kandar Commandos/Return to the Rangers Upon reaching Asgarnia,Atreyu re-enlisted in the Kandar Military at the rank of First Lieutenant. He was in the original guard that entered Falador. His orders were to monitor the city's population and route out rebellion. In the second day of the occupation and wearing his fathers Ranger gear, he took part the Falador Park skirmish where he helped save the life of the Castle Commander, he also took part in killing the Zamorakian Pyro and his son. The next day, Trey took part in the Battle of Falador Gates. He and another Commando, under orders from the General of the Army, attacked the rear of the Rebel Army, drawing out their best fighters and allowing the Kandarin Infantry to attack in the square and win the battle. He took on 4 of the best Rebel fighters, killing 2 and wounding a 3rd. For his work, Atreyu was awarded the Cleeve's Chevron, the highest Military Honor in the Kandar Military. Return to Kandarin/Vacation With the conclusion of Kandarin's occupation of Asgarnia, Atreyu returned to North Kandar in time for the Prince's birthday party. There he was informed of his Promotion to Captain and his new position as XO of the Commandos. Feeling like he had to be ready to fight at all times and the stress of the occupation, King Oliver ordered him to take a 2 week Vacation. He left from Catherby for Al Kharid. Heading for home he stopped at the Academy of Heros to visit some old friends. There he came upon a brutal and bizarre form of pain training where the instructors mutilated their students then healed them with magic. Only to repeat the "pain training" many more times. Atreyu went before the Emir of Al Kharid, hoping for justice to be done against Aryl and the Academy. The Emir agreed that the training was wrong but could not do anything as the Academy is not part of Al Kharid. The next day Atreyu returned to the school and learned that the instructor in question had been removed and that style of training was now forbidden. Happy with this Trey began to leave, only to be challenged by Aryl, one of the Grand Masters. Aryl Thorkir having a history with the Syvian Family wanted a duel. Atreyu agreed and told him that he would be in Nardah with his family if he wanted to fight. That night, Aryl and Atreyu dueled in Nardah. Aryl was able to keep an already very exhausted Atreyu at range, when Trey tried to engage him with a crossbow, Aryl threw his Javelin at him, piercing his armor and entering his shoulder. Atreyu yielded the fight, knowing he would die if he didn't. Over the next few days he was healed by magi and potion masters. His vacation ending, he boarded a ship to Kandar, finding a whole new conflict rising. Promotion to Cleeves Guard/The Hunger and Aftermath Atreyu returned to Kandarin in time for the Invasion of the Deadites, or undead. Atreyu went before the King who ordered him to accompany him around the Kingdom while he prepared. While they were in Eastmarch, they were attacked by some of the Undead army's vanguard. Atreyu quickly acted, slaying the Deadmen and protecting the King, for this Atreyu was raised to Knight and Sworn into the Cleeves Guard. A few days after their return, the city was attacked by the armies of the Necromancer. Atreyu was sent out to fight. He fought in the Southern battle. Killing many of the dead men, after an hour he was ordered to the North gates. There he joined a welcoming party, who went out beyond the walls to engage the Necromancers main force. In the North battle he was injured by a titan of a Zombie, though he was able to defeat it. Moving on he encountered the Head of the army, doing his duty he tried to defeat the Necromancer. In his attempt he was able to weaken The Necromancer as to where the rest of the Army was able to bring him down. Atreyu himself took serious injuries, left on the battlefield with the rest of the dead and wounded for a day or more, he was eventually found and taken to the healing house where he began his long recovery. The Return / The Kingsguard / and New Family Life While Trey healed, he was promoted to Commander and ordered to Eastmarch to take command of the Border Guard. There he met Elita, a powerful but shy Moon Clan girl of 18 living on the Streets of Taverley. Forming a Relationship which would be best described as Brother/Sister. He let her live with him for a time. His wounds healing he began training to regain his physical abilities. After a month or so he was ordered to help seek out any true heirs of Oliver Cleeves. The night before he left, Atreyu was with Elita in his house. Telling her he would be leaving in the morning,she quickly ran to him and kissed him, in total shock to Atreyu. They spent the night together and the next morning he left for his month long journey. While in Falador he met a woman named Alexis. Having several drinks over the next few nights he began to have a feeling about who she was being a Syvian like him. Finally he confronted her and confirmed it. They continued having drinks though. Eventually he was invited to her house, after a lot of ale he spent the night with her. There relationship continued as he was sent to Al Kharid and back to Port Sarim. Finally it was time for him to return for the new King was about to be selected. Heading home he was forced to temporarily leave Alexis behind, planning to return once his business was done. Once in Ardougne he was among the nobles and Military officers who swore in Brock Avery as King, his vote on behalf of House Syvian was the deciding vote, securing Brock the Throne. Not long after Brock became king, Atreyu went before him and swore his life to the King. Grateful for this act, King Brock appointed him Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Returning to Falador, he found Alexis and gave her a gift, that being a seal from the King for her to become a Kandar Citizen. Leaving on a ship with her, they came to Kandarin. Not a half hour after they got to Atreyu's house, Elita arrived looking for Atreyu. Seeing him and Alexis close together, she began to cry, After an hour or so she eventually broke it to Atreyu that she was pregnant with his child. This making Alexis sad and angry and Atreyu torn. Trey swore that he would take care of Elita and the child. After the drama of his new awkward family died down, Atreyu resumed his duties. Selecting 2 New Kingsguard and attending the Coronation of the Emir. Atreyu then taking his life a new direction, one sure to test his abilities. He asked Alexis to marry him to which she accepted. Unfortunatly, Alexis could not keep her vows, and made love to another man. Atreyu going to confront he man found his own family against him. Stu used Atreyus attack to have him removed from the Kingsguard and banished from Kandarin. Not long after arriving in his new home in Taverley, he found out that Lucie Dawn had attacked alexis and cut her womb open, killing Atreyus child. Taverly and Month of Exile After leaving Ardougne, Atreyu and Elita traveled to Taverley where they would spend the month long exile. Elita stayed at home mostly, tending to her gardens while her due date got closer. Trey took up blacksmithing at a local shop and eventually opened a second shop of the same company south of Taverley. After a few days Atreyu was attacked and taken to some underground room. He was questioned by a tall man about Elita, his knowledge of the Elder gods, the fist of Guthix,and the Dragonkin Worshippers. After being beaten a bit, he was released. Return to Kandar and House Cruor When Atreyu finaly returned to Ardougne,he found the Kingdom in the middle of a reformation. His Uncle was declared King in the South. Atreyu wanting nothing to do with the now Royal House of Syvian, cut ties with them, giving up all rights and titles the Syvian name provided him. He changed his name to Crour and Founded House Cruor of Seers. Later made Baron of Seers and Captian of the Kandarin Knights. After a few months in Seers, Atreyu was appointed to the Priviy Council of Kandarin. Leaving his title of Baron behind, he returned to Ardougne for a short time before the 6th Age dawned. The 6th Age. When the gods returned to Geilinor, Atreyu led a task force of knights against the armies of Zamorak and the Kinshra. The losses were heavy but the knights pull out victorius and acheived all their goals. Returning to Kandarin to find Vectis Vekon had abdicated the throne to Cralix Praven. In the following day's began the Galastus Rebellion. Galastus Grey, having been passed over for Lord Regent, made the choice to rebel against Kandarin. Enlisting the aid of the Rellekkan Fremenniks, he threatened to invade his own nation if the Vekons did not surrender control of the throne. Atreyu took command of the northern border defences and began countering the Rellekkans raids. One evening when Atreyu was reporting to Cralix, the High King came to Ardougne to discuss peace. Cralix, who personally wanted control of the north, had no intention of making peace. Atreyu witnessed the movments and motions that Cralix and his Guardsmen took, knowing full well the High Kings life was in danger. Atreyu acted to prevent the murder of a man under a white flag. Cralix ordered Atreyu to stand down. When Atreyu refused, Cralix had him arrested. Later that night, easterners stormed the castle demanding Atreyus release. When Cralix refused, they began a riot. Prince Axel whent to Atreyu and ordered him released. Ser Vaer was guarding him and was reluctent to let Atreyu go. As Atreyu and Axel made it to the Sunlit Hall, Ser Vaer grabbed Trey from behind. Cralix, being led out by Aryl turned to Vaer and ordered Trey killed. Vaer's cut was not deep but was bad enough the easterners had to apply blood magic to heal it. Escaping the Castle with Atreyu, The Easterners took him to Rellekka where the High King ordered him healed up. After two days, Trey awoke finding Galastus watching over him, Trey talked with Galastus and after a few heated words, left Rellekka. Upon Trey's return, he found his actions had warrented the removal of Cralix and Violet now ruled as Queen. Atreyu retook his post as the Grand Knight and helped reform the Priviy Council. Mental Leave and Traveling. Several months into Violets reign, atreyu desides to take a vacation from his duties and obligations in Kandarin, he shuts down his home in West Ardougne, packing up his household. He resigns as Grand Knight and informs the queen of his departure. He then makes the K.S.S. Specter, a 60 gun Ironclad frigate formerly of the Kandarin Navy, ready to sail and leaves with his daughter for Lunar Isle. His journey will take him to many more places including the Eastern Lands. The Return After nearly 2 years living on Hanto in the Wushanko Isles, Atreyu finaly returned home. Planning to return to Kandarin, he finds the lands much changed. He went to Kandarin and found the Kingdom in its death throws. arriving just intime to crash the wedding of the new King of Camelot. In a Chance meeting with Joan Ryder, daughter of Jason Ryder, he finds a new purpose and calling. Atreyu pledges his sword to Joan and House Ryder. Atreyu grew close to Joan and they developed a releationship. However, after several run ins with the male Ryders, mainly Joan's brother Octavius, Atreyu and Joan thought for her sucsess and his safety, it would be best for him to leave. Ditermined to build a legacy, atreyu attempts to make a claim on the Ardougne throne. Failing to gain much supoort for his claim he announces his support of Axel Vekon. Publicly shamed by Ardougne and broken, Atreyu descides to retreatfrom public life. He heads for the Achademy of Hero's. Atreyu joined the Academy for a short time under the stolen name Ginjo. He helps the Academy with several issues. Most notably the man named Warpath. He also developed a sexual relationship with a young woman named Val. Eventually he returns to the service of Axel Vekon. Living with his kids in the Vekon fortress. Gallery Tumblr l9dhfcKakn1qckq2co1 400.gif|The southern Kharidian Jackal Tattoo on Atreyu's back Rd.jpg|Atreyu's Syvian Tattoo tribal_dragon_around_sword_by_taeresk-d3bz4fw.png|The sigil/Banner of House Syvian (rough verson) amber-rose-revah-profile.jpg|Alexis Syvian. Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Male Category:Humans